1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a respirator helmet. Specifically, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a respirator helmet including a lens securing mechanism, a lens release mechanism and an attachment mechanism to connect to an external respirator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Respirator helmets are worn to protect the wearer in a wide variety of environments. Some of these environments include steel industry locations, foundries, construction sites, mines, military bases and scientific laboratories. Steelworkers, constructions workers, miners, soldiers and lab technicians wear respiratory helmets to protect themselves from breathing in dust, harmful particulate matter or noxious gases. In some of these environments, it is also necessary for the wearers of helmets to have safety lenses on their helmets to protect their eyes from being hit by falling debris, projectiles, construction materials, hazardous chemicals or objects propelled by explosives, or ordinance.
Safety lenses are easily smeared, occluded or damaged by debris, chemicals and foreign objects and it is very difficult to clean them while the respirator helmet is being worn. Once lenses equipped to respirator helmets get smeared, occluded or damaged, the productivity of the wearer is diminished or halted until the lens is cleaned or replaced. Swapping or removing respirator helmet lenses has typically been time consuming and a somewhat difficult process. Historically the lens has required special tools and significant dexterity to remove or replace. Unfortunately, safety lenses are often not installed because users choose not to undertake the difficult replacement process. As a result such users are exposed to greater and unnecessary risk of injuries related to lens failures.